I'm playing as me
by SatoshiEX
Summary: Waking up next morning as a game's main protagonist and meeting the main heroine then getting into all sorts of complicated stuff... Who would've thought huh?
1. The cliche encounter

**Yo! It's me again, this time I'm hoping I can finish this one. It's an idea that again hit me on the head suddenly. Depending on the reviews I'll probably make a sequel to this or not, so many ideas and so little time to write cause as of this June I'm gonna be starting my 1****st**** year in college so that'll be even less leisure time than usual, hahahahahaha.**

**Anyways enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

I was lying on my bed playing this game 'Megaman Starforce: Leo'. It had been 2 days since I bought this from the game shop along with my 3DS.

For the longest time I've been a constant gamer, I've been indulged in all sorts of games whether it be RPGs, MMOs, Galges and etc. Now that I think about it my whole life has been mostly made up of me staring at a screen whilst playing an Atari, NES, SEGA Genesis, PS1, PS2, PS3, Xbox, Wii or PC. I was constantly in my room playing games. I didn't care that I didn't go to school anymore, talk to my old friends or even socialize with others, I'm a hikikomori and proud of it.

My parents didn't mind, they were considerate and told me to take my time. They were hoping that if I got bored enough, curious enough or if I had a sudden epiphany I would go out and do what normal kids did.

_Sorry mom, dad. Not gonna happen as long game companies keep making games. _I thought while constantly tapping the arrow buttons of my 3DS.

"Man, where do I go now?"

I asked out loud knowing no one would answer, 'Megaman Starforce: Leo' was an RPG for the NDS. The reason it's the game I purchased even though I bought a 3DS console is because I didn't have any money left to by a 3DS game. Since they told me I could play NDS games on the 3DS as well and because RPGs were one of my favorites I bought this following the sales lady's recommendation.

As I played it, I found it a fun and interesting game. It was my 1st time playing on a handheld console so I wasn't expecting that much but the graphics were really cool, as well as the music and gameplay. Though I did find it tedious from time to time especially when I needed to talk to certain people in order to continue the story or get a certain item or beat some viruses at a certain place. Luckily, my partner in this game 'Omega-xis or Mega', the alien that allowed me to transform into Megaman always gave easy to follow hints.

I had just recently beat a boss named 'Cygnus Wing', right now I was finding a way to look into a transer from detective in the game called 'Bob Copper' who was apparently trying to destroy FM-ians (the antagonists in the game) but that also meant Mega since he was also an FM-ian.

The FM-ians took over the people who had loneliness inside them and made them go berserk. The protagonist 'Geo Stellar' combined with Mega to become Megaman in order to stop their reign of terror. Though the main protagonist himself has loneliness inside his heart it appears that Mega isn't really controlling him, well that was to be expected they were the 'good guys' after all.

"Loneliness in the heart huh?" My thoughts drifted.

_If I there were FM-ians here would they be able to take over my body? Is there loneliness in my heart?_

I shot up and sat down on my bed, I jerked my head continuously. _Why the hell am I thinking in a time like this?_

I looked at my watch, _Oh its already late, so that's why I'm thinking like this, I must be getting sleepy. I better hit the sack… Well after I read this guy's transer. _

It seems the detective was suspecting me with the Z waves, well screw you not like you can prove it anyways. Going back to Geo's house I put him to sleep and so did I. My last thought before sinking in eternal darkness were; _I'm going to sleep the same time as the game's character, hahahaha._

* * *

The sun's rays hit my eyes hard. I covered my head with my blanket which was strangely thicker than what it should be, well whatever gotta go back to sleep.

DING! DONG!

A door bell? I don't remember our house having a door bell. Maybe mom just got it installed, well I'm not planning on getting it.

DING! DONG!

This was annoying me, "Mom get the door!"

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

A vein popped up my head, "Mom! The door!"

"Your mom's out on her part time Job kid, remember?" A voice growled.

I instantly shot up and yelled. What I saw though made me want to yell even more. A bed room with a skylight which explained the extreme amount of sun rays, I looked at my bed, instead of my usual white foamed bed with red thin sheets it was a futon like bed with thick blue sheets with planet patterns. I got up and went down the stairs that connected my bed to the rest of the room. There was a long desk that was nailed to the wall, on it a laptop. The floor was covered in a soft rug and it had a large star logo on it.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked getting scared.

"What are you spacing about kid?" Again a voice growled out of nowhere.

I yelped and fell over, "Wh-who's there!"

"Whadda ya mean who's there? It's just me kid." The voice growled with a hint of worry in it.

"Who are you!" I yelled getting more freaked out by the second.

"Jeez, put on your visualizer already." The voice said again this time anxiety rang clearly in it.

_Wait visualizer? Isn't that the character's, Geo's weird glasses?_

"What do you mean visualizer, what kind of game are you play-?" Before I could finish the voice cut in.

"Fine I'll put it on you myself; you're acting really weird jeez." The voice said. A pair of glasses with huge green lenses came floating directly to my eyes.

I closed them instinctively before contact, when I opened my eyes again, I could see my room surrounded by a brilliant array of lights floating on the sky, like roads. I recognized these; they were the wave roads that were in the game.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" That similar growl sounded beside me.

As I turned my head I saw an enormous bear like creature clad in blue armor. Normally I would have screamed to the top of my lungs but I recognized this being. It was the FM-ian being in the game I was playing, it was Omega-xis or as he liked to be called Mega.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost? After all this time aren't you already accustomed to how I look? C'mon pull yourself together Geo." Mega growled.

_Geo? He called me Geo? Wait a sec._

I got up, ignoring the alien life form that just spoke, and went straight for the mirror that was behind the corner of my desk. I stared into it, completely transfixed on what I saw. I was wearing blue PJs and I had a red device on my hand that I just noticed, it was a transer, I recognized it directly like all the other things. I was short, compared to my original height, I looked like I was no older than 12. The most distinct thing I could notice was I had brown hair with spikes that stuck out at the back. This person I was now was the game sprite I was using, the main protagonist of the Megaman Star Force series, it was Geo Stelar, and right now **I** was him.

* * *

"Hey kid are you sure you're alright?" Mega asked again.

I sat down on the stairs, my head scanning through the vast number of possibilities that might have happened to me. The no. 1 possibility was I was dreaming but after punching myself continuously my theory was rejected.

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked myself.

As if right on cue my transer gave of a ring. I opened it and touched the screen that showed mail. The sender had an anonymous name written on, after reading the 1st sentence the letter had already drawn my full attention.

**Hello there, as of right now you must be wondering what you're doing in the game world?**

I instantly blocked the screen from Mega's view, I don't know why but I didn't want him to see it. I continued to read the message.

**Rest assured though, you're not dreaming. I, who shall remain **

**Unknown, is the person responsible putting you in here. My **

**Reasons are something I cannot divulge right now so please refrain**

**From asking, but basically I put you in here for the sole purpose of **

**Completing the game not as a player but as the character himself.**

**Everything from here on out shall change, you yourself must **

**Follow the character's story and beat the game, only then will you be **

**Able to go back to your world. **

**The story and event triggers shall all be the same, all except for the**

**Battles. The battles will still be using the same rectangular field but **

**It will be enlarged and you will no longer use the mega attack or the **

**Custom gauge. The whole field will be your battle ground but that **

**Applies to your enemies as well.**

**The rest I hope you discover on your own. **

**P.S. Please refrain from telling anyone about who you really are as **

**It may cause a paradox to the game and you will never be able to **

**Get out. As much as possible be the same as the character and play his**

**Part, this is an RPG after all so play the role perfectly. **

I reread the letter two times, I face palmed. The only way to get out of this was to complete the game playing the role that was assigned to me perfectly. I couldn't believe it, but at the same time I had no choice but to believe it. Sighing I stood up and stared at Mega, he was giving me a quizzical look.

'_As much as possible be the same as the character and play his part'_, Is what the letter said. I remember the 1st day I played Megaman Starforce and related to the attitude of the main protagonist. I decided to see how much I really did relate to him.

"I'm fine Mega, just a nightmare. Sometimes I forget this is all real." I made the most daydreaming face I could muster and rubbed my eyes.

Mega stared at me for a second then, "Heh, figures, I was thinking you were gonna snap sometime soon I guess it's better now than later."

_Nice, I fooled him._

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

With all the commotion I forgot about the constant ringing of the doorbell which was the cause of my rude awakening.

"Better go get it huh?" I asked Mega.

"Be careful though, maybe it's that detective Copper again." Mega answered.

"Detective Copper?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, the guy that was tailing us yesterday, remember?" Mega gave another strange look.

"Oh right, that guy", _I gotta stop that or he'll suspect something_ again. "Well if it is him shouldn't you best hide somewhere?"

"Nah, don't worry. If it's him I'll give him a nice little nap." Mega gave a thumbs up.

Believing in his words I went towards the door.

* * *

Everything in the house felt so strange but familiar at the same time. As though my body knew what it was doing but I myself didn't. I reached the door and opened it slowly.

"Yes, can I help you-"

The door shot open and inside came a plump man wearing an expensive violet suit. He looked like a plum to me.

"Sonia! Sonia! Sonia is missing!" The man shouted in distress.

"Um… excuse me, who's this Sonia you're looking for?" I said tapping his shoulder.

"You boy!" He said so suddenly it made me jump.

He grasped both of my shoulders and shook me violently, "You know Sonia? Oh of course you do but could you perhaps be hiding here? Where is she!"

I broke free of his grip. "I have no idea who this Sonia is, I just asked you because you were screaming about her just now, and who are you to make accusations after barging into someone else's house?"

"Wow that's some really big talk coming from you" Mega said quietly so that only I could hear him.

"Well it's true" I replied in the same manner.

"Huh! You don't know who Sonia Strumm is! Kid you don't watch TV do you? Well I suggest you do!" He said wildly then inhaled and exhaled.

The man regained his composure and said, "Anyways, sorry about that. I'm actually Sonia's manager, she's supposed to have a concert tonight but now she's gone missing. I have to find her no matter what or else it'll be hell to pay!"

"Right", was the only thing I could answer.

Slowly the man stepped out of the door, "Well if you see her, let me know ok?" With that he left.

"Seriously, games really have strange people" I sighed to myself.

"What'd you say Geo?" Mega asked.

"Oh nothing! C-c'mon lets head outside." _I guess I gotta stop that as well._

* * *

The instant I closed the house door a strange beeping sounded in my transer.

"What's this?" Opening my transfer I saw a large help icon constantly beeping red.

"Oh, the help signal, hurry up kid, we might find something interesting." Mega said.

I looked at Mega, troubled, I sighed.

"Help signal? Interesting? Don't you mean someone in trouble?" I asked him.

"Yeah, someone in interesting trouble." Mega gave me an excited smile.

I sighed again.

* * *

I followed the signal to what I recognized as the stair entrance to Vista point, the main protagonist's favorite spot; it really was as grand as Geo let it out to be. I climbed up the stairs, my body again subconsciously moving as if it had done this a million times over again.

The signal directed me to the old train that was parked in the corner; I moved closer, the help signal was now beeping even faster… it stopped. I looked around; there wasn't anyone in trouble that I could see.

"There's no one here."

At that time I heard a small whimper behind the train. Startled I backed away a bit.

"M-M-Mega?" I asked.

Shifting of rocks could be heard, behind the Train came out the cutest girl I had ever seen. She was wearing jacket, her hood was on and it had 2 squishy ball things on top that made her look like a mouse. She was also wearing yellow green mini shorts and teal colored boots. The fair skin of her legs could be seen perfectly. _Crap! Stop thinking about those things! _

Slung behind her was a yellow guitar, it somehow looked more advanced than the guitars I saw in the real world. She had green eyes which went perfectly with her pink hair. She stared at me intently then said.

"Oh it's you."

"Huh? Umm… Do I know you?" I said without thinking.

The girl's expression became that of surprised, then she laughed.

"Hahahahaha, I knew you were strange when I met you yesterday." She stepped closer to me smiling.

"Umm, what's so funny? Do I somehow need to know you?" I asked.

"Well not really but-", she looked at the sky, "nothing never mind."

What was that in her eyes? It was as clear as day, I could see it. The sadness inside them.

"Hey, who-" Before I could ask I heard a familiar shout behind me.

"Sonia! Sonia where are you!"

"It's that guy from befo-", Again I couldn't finish my sentence. The girl pulled me with her behind the train. I sat down looking through small gap. It was the manager, it seemed like he was looking everywhere for that girl called Sonia.

"Hey why are we hiding here?" I asked but as I looked down I saw that the girl was now hugging my arm, my face heated up a bit. I could feel her hands, and they were cold from the nervousness. She was shaking lightly, her eyes closed.

_This girl, she's hiding from this guy. Which mean she must be Sonia Strumm._

Of course, such a predicament should have been expected to happen to the protagonist.

After a few moments of shouting the manager left, I got out from behind the train and looked down the steps. _Good._

"Alright he's gone now", I called out.

The girl came out slowly; she went behind me and looked down the steps. She gave a relieved sigh.

"Thanks," She gave me her smile again.

"Um, sure don't mention it." My face still felt hot. Then I remembered the thing I had just realized.

"You're Sonia Strumm aren't you?" I asked her.

She again gave me a surprised look which morphed into a laugh.

"Hahahaha, I thought you said you didn't know who I was."

"I don't, I just guessed since you were hiding when that manager came by looking." I said in a matter of fact tone.

She turned away and looked to the sky once again.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't that known at all…"

"What did you say?" I asked unable to hear her properly.

"Oh nothing… Hey can I ask a favor? Could you hide me? I don't care where but could you please just hide me somewhere?"

She stared at me pleadingly, her emerald eyes piercing my brown ones.

"O-okay sure", I said backing away a bit, "I have this friend named Mr. Boreal, we should be able to hide in his lab for a bit.

Her eyes sparkled with gratitude, "Thank you, thank you so much,"

"Well aren't you being a gentleman, hohoho." Mega said silently.

I blushed and turned my back from Sonia.

"I am not! I'm just helping her cause… well… I know how it feels I guess. But that's it nothing more!" I said it louder than necessary.

"Who are you talking to?" Sonia asked.

"U-u-uh, no one! Just myself", I answered quickly.

She let it drop, "Okay, shouldn't we get moving?"

"Yeah let's." I agreed.

Down the steps we walked, a figure slowly became visible to us, me and Sonia panicked at 1st thinking the manager came back but it was just Zack. He greeted my happily.

"Hi Geo! Where are you going?"

"Uhh… Nowhere, just going home that's all." I answered.

"Really? And who's that girl holding your arm? Is she your girlfriend?" Zack asked, shifting his glasses.

I suddenly became aware that Sonia was hugging my arm again; she had her hood cover her face, _so that's why Zack didn't recognize her. _This close to her with someone witnessing me made my face go twice as hot as before, I looked at Sonia and I could see her face had a tint of red on it as well. She gave a silent request, _please go._

I nodded, "Anyways better be going by Zack." I grabbed Sonia's hand and dashed down the stone step towards the corner to the bus stop.

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing!" Sonia exclaimed looking around AMAKEN Grounds.

"Hey, if you don't want a lot of people to see you it's best that we hurry inside." I told her.

"Okay" She nodded with a smile. It was clear she was enjoying herself.

* * *

"Well this is a surprising request for you to make Geo." Mr. Boreal gave me a weird smile which clearly stated that he was misunderstanding things.

Mr. Boreal looked at Sonia, smiling he said. "I'm sure you have some troubles, you don't have to tell me though. It's alright for you to stay here tonight, but tomorrow you'll have to go home. I'm sure your parents must be worried sick."

At the mention of the word 'parent' Sonia's eyes once again showed that sadness I saw at Vista Point. She quickly hid it and replied.

"….Okay." She gave Mr. Boreal a smile; I could tell it was a fake at once since I had seen her real smile before.

Mr. Boreal turned back to me and said, "How about you Geo will you be staying over as well?"

"No, I have to go home, still got some things to do." Of course that was a lie, but I suppose it was what the typical Geo in the game would have said.

"So your name is Geo huh?"

I turned my head to Sonia's direction.

"You've helped so much now and I didn't even ask your name… I'm sorry and…" she tilted her head a bit I could see her cheeks have a tint of pink on them, "again thank you."

She looked at me, that smile she had when we met at Vista Point, her real smile showed. Along with that cute face and tint of pink on her cheeks, _cute…_

I quickly hid my face aware that I was blushing as well, "N-no problem."

Mr. Boreal grinned, "Hey this is the perfect opportunity, why don't you form a brother band? I mean your father always said Geo what you can't do by yourself it can be done with others. With brother band I'm sure you'll be able to overcome these troubles and become stronger."

What he said made perfect sense, and still it wouldn't be bad having someone close to you. In the real world I would never have attempted this but since this is the game world I'm sure it'll be fine and also, I wanted to form a brother band with this girl, with Sonia.

"Su-", I couldn't finish my sentence, as though every nerve in my body had reacted, I stopped. I felt my heart hurt, as though a big hole had opened in it, I sweat a bit and my hands felt cold. _What was this? _I felt strange emotions inside me begin to coincide, Mr. Boreal's question. I don't know why but I already knew the answer I had to give.

"…I'm not ready yet. It's too soon. M-maybe I'll think about it", I said that and walked away from them. I could see Sonia's troubled look when I turned away.

* * *

"Admit it kid you want to form a brother band with that girl don't you?" Mega said.

"I-I-I do not!" _What's with me, why do I feel that these words I'm saying right now is the best answer I can, no, must__give._

Suddenly the lights turned off.

"A blackout?" I asked loudly.

"No, viruses. Geo hurry!" Mega responded.

I glanced at Mega in my transer and smiled excitedly. The moment I've been waiting for.

* * *

"EM WAVE CHANGE! GEO STELLAR, ON THE AIR!"

I was engulfed in a sphere of green light; when it disappeared I was now wearing the famous blue armor and helmet. Mega's head had become my arm, I was now Megaman.

"Alright, let's bust some viruses." I exclaimed.

"You seem to be in a rather good mood. Guess its cause of that girl; let's go buck wild on'em Geo!" Mega exclaimed.

I didn't even have time to retort, full speed I headed for where the viruses were.

* * *

BANG!

My mega buster sounded throughout the rectangular field. A large 'Enemy Killed' sign appeared above and I was again transported back to the wave road.

"That was the last one; you sure fought pretty well out there today. I see your getting better at this." Mega complimented me.

I caught my breath, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"C'mon let's go back to that girl." Mega said.

"Why?" I asked immediately.

"You said you'd think about becoming her brother. Well I'll say you've had enough time to think, so let's go Geo." Mega said.

I looked down, drifting into my thoughts. _Can I really? Those feelings inside me, will they allow me to do it now?_

I held my chest expecting it to hurt again upon the idea of a brother band, it did, however surprisingly it wasn't as bad as before. _Is it telling me that I can do it now?_ I smiled, my resolve strengthened.

"Let's pulse out Mega, I have to talk to Sonia." I told him.

"So is this what humans call 'puppy love?'" He teased.

* * *

I went back to Mr. Boreal's office; he was nowhere to be found. Instead it was only Sonia staring at the flap pack.

I slowly went closer to her, my heart beating faster and faster with every step. _Why am I getting nervous? I'm just gonna ask her to form a brother band with me that's all._

When I was only two steps behind her she turned around.

"Oh, you're back. Good timing the lights just went back on." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah what a coincidence huh?" I said awkwardly.

A silence engulfed both of us; surprisingly Sonia was the first to speak up.

"Hey Geo, could we talk, just the two of us? I'd like to tell you something." Not looking at me, she walked towards the backdoor that lead towards the roof. Curiously I followed her.

* * *

The cool breeze hit me as I entered the roof. Two parts of the roof were separated; one part was where we were standing the other had a giant disc antenna.

Sonia was leaning on the rails, again looking towards the sky. Her hood had fallen; her pink hair swayed with the wind, the sunlight hit her fair face making her seem almost angelic. The only thing that contradicted this was her eyes; it again showed that void of sadness.

"The sky is beautiful isn't it?" She said dreamily.

I looked up at the sky and then back at her, "… Yeah, beautiful", I wasn't sure which I meant.

"I wonder if heaven is beyond those clouds…"

I kept silent, not knowing where this conversation was going. She turned around and faced me; I could now clearly see her melancholic eyes.

"Whenever I look up at the sky, I think I can hear mama's voice." She said.

_What?_

"My mom and I lived together, just the two of us. She was always weak and sickly but she did her best to help me. I wanted to make her happy so I sang for her, I sang about everything I could see cause I thought it would make mama happy, it did so I began to sing even more-"

She continued to talk about her past, about how her mother told her to attend an audition, how she continued to sing for her mother and how happy she was with her, but at last the key point of her story came, the reason her eyes always reflected sadness when she looked up at the sky.

"-She went to heaven, I continued to sing cause I wanted to still make her happy even though she's already somewhere else. My manager says I should sing for my fans now but I know he just wants to make money."

It had gone silent between us again; slowly I approached Sonia and noticed that tears were building up in her eyes.

"I… don't want to sing anymore…" she said softly.

I scratched my head; I didn't know how to handle these kinds of situations. This had never happened to me before, never in the real world. _Man I wish this was a Galge, I could just pick either A. or B. and be done with this already._

Not knowing what else to do, I slowly patted her head. Sonia looked up, we were eye to eye, the sadness in her eyes were so clear, I could see how much she was hurting inside. But I also saw something that surprised me even more; her eyes reflected brown eyes that showed the same type of sadness, the same pain, the same longing and the same conflict, _these are Geo's eyes…_

"Hey you can't go in there! Hey wait!"

Mr. Boreal's voice snapped me back to earth. I could hear loud footsteps getting closer. The door swung open, Sonia's manager came bursting out, his face showed great anger in them. He stormed towards Sonia.

"Sonia, there you are! Do you know how much trouble you've caused me! I had to cancel the concert because of you, c'mon now were leaving! " He yelled at her.

I gritted my teeth, _who does this guy think he is!_

He grabbed her arm, Sonia struggled. "NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO CHEAPEN ME AND MY MAMA'S SONGS!" She yelled back at him.

Angrily I slapped the man's hand of Sonia; I got in front of her and raised both my arms.

The manager looked at me with detest, "So you're the one who was hiding Sonia, get out of the way boy!"

"…. No" I replied. I could feel my blood boil; I wanted to beat this guy up. But for some reason only half of me wanted this, the other half was holding back, intimidated even. I couldn't understand it.

"I SAID MOVE AWAY!"

SMACK!

I was lying on the ground, but everything was spinning and blurry, I could hear Mr. Boreal.

"-He's just a kid"

"SHUT UP!"

I was starting to lose focus, Mr. Boreal was in front of me, he was facing Sonia's manager.

"-WERE GOING!"

Everything was in slow motion; I could see Sonia going with the manager, her eyes leaking with tears. She said something, I couldn't hear it but I tried my best to read her lips.

"Sorry… Thank you…"

_Sorry? Thank you for what? I couldn't protect you... _Everything went black.

* * *

It was noon; I had just gotten off the bus and was heading towards my house. But my thoughts on the other hand were drifting somewhere else.

_If I were her brother, could I have protected her? Could I have become her strength? Or would I have failed?_

I looked at the sky thinking about what she said about her mom.

_Her pain…_

_It's the same as mine. _

I was startled, where did that come from?

I turned my head back and forth. How could I understand her pain, I've never lost someone dear to me so I couldn't possibly even understand a fragment of what she was going through, _but yet…_

I held my chest.

"What is this feeling?"

* * *

I reached my front door when someone called out to me.

"Please! Wait!"

It was Zack behind him was Bud, their faces showed desperation.

"Geo you were in Vista Point this morning right? Who was that girl with you?" Zack asked.

I remained silent.

"You were with Sonia Strumm weren't you? You have something to do with her concert being cancelled!" Zack said.

"Oi! Say something this is a catastrophe!" Bud added.

"… I don't know anything…" I answered wearing my best poker face.

There was a long silence between the three of us.

"Well, It's not like you would know or anything…" Zack said reaching a conclusion.

"Yeah, you definitely wouldn't know anything about this..." Bud agreed.

They continued talking, all the while I thought; _No, it's you guys who don't know anything._

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble when I told Sonia's manager I saw her get on a train."

Something dropped, I don't know what but I could feel something inside me drop. I clenched my fist, again for the second time today my blood was boiling.

"But I wonder why she disappeared?" Bud thought carefully.

"She's a big star! She probably though Echo Ridge was too low class for her." Zack replied.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!"

Both of them looked at me, surprised.

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU GUYS DON'T GET IT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO STOP TALKING LIKE YOU DO!" I could feel my throat ache, it was clear that Geo had never shouted like this before.

Zack and Bud were dumbstruck by my sudden outburst; their faces were quickly replaced by rage. Together they argued against what place I had to talk about Sonia as if I knew her. I didn't say anything, I just let them talk, some of the thing they said hit me others didn't make dent; I blocked everything they said and drifted back to my own thoughts. No matter how much I think about what happened at AMAKEN the only thing I could say for myself was; _I'm weak… I'm so weak._

* * *

I sat on the couch of my living room. Mega had gone off somewhere, I couldn't care less, and actually I didn't want to care anymore. My chest hurt so badly, I didn't know why but a dozen mixed emotions were fighting inside me. I wanted to cry but my eyes wouldn't do as I say.

My transer rang, I opened it subconsciously. The screen was all gray and I couldn't see anyone on it.

"What the heck?"

From the transer an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Hey there, you seem to be sulking about. Is this how you act on the just the first few hours? At this rate you won't be able to clear the game."

I shot up, _clear the game? This person was-_

"Are you the guy that put me in here? Let me out already this isn't funny." I told him angrily.

"Of course it's not funny, I never intended to be humored by what's happening. Everything I have done to you is a serious decision I have made." He told me.

"For what purpose?" I asked.

"I told you before in the mail, I'm not planning to divulge my reasons just yet." He answered.

I was irritated but at the same time I knew arguing wouldn't do anything. I breathed heavily and slumped back.

"So? What do you want?" I asked.

"Getting straight to the point eh? That makes this easier then."

For a few moments he was silent, and then with a small cough he began his explanation.

"In the mail I told you that you must complete this game not as a player but as the character himself. I meant that quite literally though."

I listened intently.

"While playing this game you will become the character, Geo Stelar himself." He said.

_Huh? _"I don't get it, if you mean playing his role, then I have. I've been doing what I think he would have done at such situations. I've acted just like he would have and said thing that he would have said if it were really him." I told the mysterious person.

"Yes, I am aware of your efforts which I have found quite exemplary but at the same time I must tell you that what you've been doing are only half the original effort." He said.

I didn't get it at all? What do you mean half the effort? Do you know how hard it is to act like someone else… Well I guess it wasn't that hard considering Geo and me have almost the same personalities.

_Wait, do we? Do I actually feel the same as Geo? I mean like when I looked at Sonia, I saw the pain of losing someone. But I had never experienced something like that; I really don't understand even a fragment of their pan but…_

I held my chest, the hurt was coming back.

The caller gave a confirming grunt, "So you've began to feel it. Emotions that you've never felt before."

"When I say you will become the character himself", he continued, "I mean that not only physically but in mentally and emotionally as well. You've started feeling strange emotions inside you right? Sometimes you've wanted to say thing but have stopped because some invisible force is telling you otherwise. Even right now your emotions are in conflict aren't they?"

How did this guy know all of these things? Was he watching me? But how did he know he know what I was feeling? "What's happening to me?" I asked him.

"That my confused friend is the Geo Stelar that's inside of you." He answered.

I stared at the transer's screen. Again I didn't get it.

"To be blunt, the feelings and emotions that the real Geo Stelar have are surfacing from inside of you. They're causing the constant conflict within you. The emotions you've felt up until now are all partly his. That's why I can say that you're efforts to act were only half the effort. The other half was the Geo Stelar inside of you resonating with the situation."

Slowly the truth was sinking in, I face palmed. I felt like laughing and sulking at the same time.

"Your body often moved subconsciously right? That is the Geo inside you as well, you might not seem familiar to what he does but the body remembers what it has always been doing. So you shouldn't be confused or ashamed by the emotions you're feeling right now. Instead you should take these and except them fully. By doing so you will become stronger and with that every inch closer to achieving your goal." He finished his explanation.

"My goal huh?" Right now I was beginning to question that. I wanted to complete this game and go home, but what was the real goal that this person talking to me wanted. Was completing this game, Megaman Starforce, the goal I had to achieve?

"Think about those things okay? Don't let them trouble you too much though, as there will be a difficult battle coming right about… now." The caller hung up.

Instantly Mega's voice came out of nowhere.

"Geo hurry up outside!" He said urgently.

I quickly went out the door and found Zack, Bud and detective Copper sprawled on the ground.

"What in the world happened here?" I asked Mega.

"Put on your visualizer Geo" Mega replied

I put them on and saw a blonde girl in a pink costume; she used her guitar which produced an array of EM wave notes that put the people to sleep. I quickly got in front of her and yelled, "Stop!"

I could see her face now, it wasn't clear due to the eye shield that she was wearing but when the sunlight flashed I recognized those emerald green eyes.

"Sonia?" I asked.

"That girl, she's been taken over by an FM-ian, figured this was going to happen. But it's worse she's been taken over by Lyra, this is bad, I'm not good at handling… women." Mega said.

Beside Sonia a Lyre shaped EM being materialized.

"Oho, it seems this boy can see us Harp Note, c'mon now cutie-pie get out of the way." The FM-ian called Lyra said to me.

"Sonia stop this right now!" I told the girl wearing pink. I knew I shouldn't be thinking this right now but my mind was saying, _she looks good in blonde hair as well._

"Geo please get out of my way."

She said this but she jumped over me and disappeared into the wave road.

"Geo we've got to stop her before she causes even more damage!" Mega said.

"Tsk, it's not like I have a choice do I?"

I hurried over to the wave hole.

"EM WAVE CHANGE! GEO STELLAR, ON THE AIR!"

Appearing on the wave road I quickly followed Sonia's trail.

_Right now I'm the only one that can stop her._

I clenched my fist.

_She's hurting inside, her pain is causing her to go berserk and take her revenge on people. But that's wrong she shouldn't dirty her songs any further than she already has. I understand her pain, or at least the Geo inside me does that's why I have to stop her._

Finding a new resolve I disappeared in brilliant streak of green light.

* * *

**So how'd you like this chapter? Please read and review. Chapter two will showcase the ending of the story. Well ending of this encounter that is. XD**


	2. Moving On

**Alright! Here's chapter two, where this ends but depending on the reviews or if I have a sudden idea or gain inspiration I may continue on a sequel. **

**This is gonna be short but please enjoy. :D**

* * *

I kneeled down breathing heavily; I was currently at AMAKEN wave road looking for Harp Note (Sonia). The reason for my exhaustion was due to the barrage of musical notes that came towards me at every corner now and then. Mega had guessed that this was Lyra's doing to fend me off but it actually served me well as a trail to follow them.

"Sonia, jeez why do girls get so hard headed?" I asked out loud due to my frustration.

"That's how it is kid, women really are troublesome." Mega answered me.

Twice I had encountered Sonia on my way here, both times I had tried to reason with her and both times she had ignored my pleas and escaped. But that wasn't gonna stop me; I was going to keep at it no matter how many times I'm rejected.

"C'mon Mega, I can feel their close by." I stood up and dashed forward again.

* * *

"Why do you want to stop me so badly!" Harp Note asked out angrily.

I had cornered here near the rooftop, she fired two shock notes at me but I easily shot them down with my mega buster.

"Because I know how you feel!" I gritted my teeth, _I do, I really do. _The emotions inside me were overwhelming, I didn't know what I was saying anymore, I just let my mouth let out whatever it wanted to.

Harp Note eyed me wearily. She was growing tired of running.

"I… don't want… to hurt you." She let out slowly.

I widened my eyes, even in this situation I blushed, my heart was beating faster. _Why did you have to go and say that!_

Beside me I could hear Mega having an argument with Lyra, ignoring this I stared at Harp Note desperately looking for hesitation.

"It's no use Geo, give them all you've got. Don't hold back!" Mega roared.

"What? What were you guys talking about?" I asked him

"It's got nothing to do with you, here they come", Mega said looking forward.

I cursed, "Wave battle, ride on!"

Both me and Harp Note were transported to the rectangular battle field. Quickly I took up my battle cards.

"Plasma Gun! Wide Sword!"

I used all the speed I could muster to get in close to her.

"Shock note!" She materialized two speakers beside her and shot two EM wave notes.

I used my wide sword to slash both of them then fired my plasma gun at Harp Note. It hit causing her to become stunned.

I took out another battle card.

"Stun Knuckle!"

I kicked off, transferred all of my force towards the giant yellow fist that had materialized and aimed it at Harp Note. Being stunned she couldn't dodge. The attack sent her flying to the other side of the field.

I grabbed the Air spread battle card and equipped paralyze plus onto it.

"Geo what's going on?" Mega asked.

"Huh?" I answered confused, not taking my eyes of Harp Note.

"You're using battle cards with stun attributes. Why don't you use fire bazooka or poison knuckle to knock her out cold?" Mega asked.

"I won't hit her with any strong cards. If I paralyze her then hit her with something before long I should win this." I told him my strategy.

"You're being too soft." Mega told me.

"It's what I want to do and it's effective so sod off."

Harp Note came flying towards me.

"Pulse song!" She fired a gigantic heart like wave.

It was too big to dodge, hastily I used my EM shield to block it.

"Quick Strings!" Harp Note fired guitar strings from her guitar. It broke through my shield and dealt me a considerable amount of damage.

"Ow, that hurt", I said massaging the place where the string made a direct hit.

"Shock Note!" She didn't give me any time to recover.

"Air Spread!" I fired, the shot blocked the shock note and created tiny blasts. It served as a great distraction. I dashed side ward and took out my next battle card.

"Gatling Gun!" Harp Note, distracted by the air spread had little time to react. About a dozen bullets were blocked by her but the rest sent her flying.

I got two power bombs and threw it, not directly but just beside her. One of them got blown up before contact by what I recognized to be her quick strings but the other had a successful explosion. I figured this would be my best chance to strike my last attack. I used the Thunder Ball battle card and fired it; I then took out 3 battle cards and dashed towards Harp note.

Recovering from the power bomb, she saw me, _perfect. _She fired off two shock notes at my direction.

"Jet Attack!" I used the jet attack's speed to dodge both of the shock notes and get straight in front of her.

"Quick Strings!"

"Barrier!"

Both of us said at the same time, the quick strings that were aimed at me were deflected by my barrier, now for my last battle card.

"Tidal Edge!" I slashed the water like blade at her, she fell on the ground clutching her stomach where I hit but she wasn't beaten yet though.

She aimed her guitar at me, "Pulse So-", she couldn't finish her sentence as the thunder ball which I had deployed earlier hit her from behind. She squealed due to the electricity then fell down. The thunder ball homed on the opponent when fired, but it didn't have that much damage so she should be okay.

A large sign appeared above us, 'ENEMY DEFEATED'. We were transported back to the wave road. We were about ten paces away. Shakily she stood up, clutching her mid section. I watched, a bit guilty of what I did to her.

"No… I must protect my music…" She said.

My guilt disappeared instantly; again I let my mouth move on its own. I knew at once that this was something I had to leave to the Geo Stelar inside me to handle.

"How long are you going to keep saying that? Do you think your mom would be happy to know that you're hurting people with music!" I felt that every word I said was heavier than I could possibly imagine.

"You don't understand how I feel…"

"YES I DO!" She stepped back, intimidated by me shouting at her.

"My… my dad's gone too… That's why I know what it's like to lose someone you love very much…"

I could feel my chest hurt again, it was ten times as painful as before, I wanted to lie down and roll around from the agony but I knew I had to keep this up or else Sonia would never be able to move on… and neither would I.

"-And that's also why I know what it's like being forced to into things, in my case going to school. I'm afraid of getting to close to people. I keep thinking what if I found people I liked and they suddenly disappeared just like my dad. I became scared that's why I didn't want to go to school but the teacher's forced me to go anyway. It got so bad that I even thought of running away and never coming back…"

I inhaled and exhaled, the pain was still agonizing but it felt like saying all these to her, the wound inside me was being treated. Not effectively but somehow slowly being treated.

I could see Sonia's eyes widen, I stepped closer to her continuing what I was saying.

"What saved me from all of that was something my mom said; she told me 'You don't have to go if you don't want to. When you think you're ready then go'", I didn't remember having a conversation like that with the character's mother but like I said my mouth was already moving on its own. "If my mom hadn't told me that I would have probably done something I'd regret."

Again I found myself eye to eye with this lonely girl, both of us looking towards each other through our eye shields that were generated by combining with our two respective EM beings.

"That's who I am, that's why I understand you and-"

I hugged her; our helmets made this uncomfortable but I didn't care, even though we were EM wave humans right now I could feel her warmth. I was hugging her tightly not wanting to let go, not wanting this moment to end. The pain in my heart was subsiding faster as I felt her close to me, we shared the same pain but she was becoming my cure, I hoped and prayed that right now I could become her cure.

"-I want to help you…"

She was silent for a few seconds, probably still surprised by what I did. I felt my shoulders become wet; I heard a sniffle and whimper. _She's crying?_

"…You felt like that too?" She whispered.

"Yeah, that's why I want to help you because I know how much it hurts."

I broke the hug but held her close, I looked at her face. Even with tears she was still very pretty. I put up the best smile I could muster.

"There are a lot of people who want to hear your songs. You don't have to sing right now but when the time comes when you feel like it you should sing, for the people who are waiting and love your songs."

Her eyes widened by what I said, she looked down; when she stared at me again she gave me a teary smile.

"…okay."

From beside her the FM-ian Lyra materialized.

"Why aren't you finishing us off?" She asked Mega.

"I told you I don't like beating up on women." Mega replied, I could have teased him about being a gentleman but that would have ruined the mood.

The FM-ian blinked back tears and blushed, _wow they can do that? _

"I see, we've already lost this fight. A disgraceful punishment is the only thing that awaits me back at FM. Okay! I've decided I'm gonna stay here on earth."

"H-hey you can't be serious!" Mega reacted violently.

"Of course I'm serious; I'm happy I came to this planet and met Sonia. Don't worry Mega I'm not interested in the FM-ian crowd, I'd rather live my life having fun with here. Well if ever FM-ians do come for me that's where you'll protect me right?" She winked at Mega.

"Uhgg, don't drag me into this! That settles it from now on I'm allergic to women." Mega announced backing of from Lyra.

Me and Sonia couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Three days later, Sonia held her retirement concert at Vista Point. The stage where she sang was made by me and her; it was simple but at the same time couldn't be believed it was done by just two people. Well those two people could become EM wave humans that had unbelievable strength so the work was a cinch.

Almost everyone in Echo Ridge came to witness this, I sat down somewhere in the corner. I didn't want to be seen by Luna and her lackeys.

Sonia had finished her last song; she announced to everyone that she would be retiring and that she would someday comeback. I could hear the constant screams of the audience telling her not to quit, I saw Sonia hesitate for a bit also. Well it couldn't be helped; anybody would be moved by how so many people adored you. After Sonia left the stage the people kept clapping, a few minutes later they slowly left still shouting their love for Sonia. I was about to leave a well when I received a mail.

**From Sonia:**

**Please stay and meet me back stage.**

* * *

I saw her sitting down looking at the sky, it felt nostalgic, like the first time I saw her. This time however her eyes showed not sadness but content.

"Hey" I greeted her getting her attention.

"Hi", she waved at me and stood up.

"Thanks for coming today and…" she moved closer to me, "for helping me move on."

"I'm sure your mom was watching as well… she would have been proud." I told her.

"Yeah…" she adjusted her guitar strap for a bit. "Well I better get going; I need to get by myself now."

I kept quiet; even though I knew this was something she wanted I felt that going by herself was too sad.

Sniffle

I heard, she was crying again.

"What is this? W-why am I crying, I told myself I had to be s-s-strong."

She continued to cry harder, I was in disarray on what to do. I felt like hugging her again wouldn't be the appropriate action.

"Ack! She's crying!" Mega sounded as if he was panicking, "I saw it on a TV show recently, it's a crime to make a woman cry. Hurry and do something kid before we get arrested!"

"What can I do?" I asked him beginning to panic as well, would I really get arrested if I don't stop this?

My mind was buzzing through things I should do to make her stop crying. Something inside me then willed up, I remembered that time in AMAKEN. What I wanted to ask Sonia before the whole mess with her manager and Harp Note happened.

Gulping, I took both of her hands and held them tightly with both of mine. I gazed upon her wide, teary green eyes, piercing them with my determined brown ones.

"P-PLEASE BECOME MY BROTHER!" There I said it.

She was shocked, her eyes getting wider and wider. She smiled at me, a smile that was so radiant, so beautiful it left me awestruck at the current already awestruck-ing moment.

Her tears stopped flowing, "…Okay…"

* * *

I was with Sonia until she got on the bus, her eyes were still puffy but it was clear that she was very happy. She waved me good bye, Lyra as well waved good bye and gave Mega a flying kiss. Mega turned away disgusted but I saw his face have a tint of pink on it; it was clear due to his contrasting blue armor.

"Let's go home Mega." I said.

"You go on ahead kid, I gotta go get something first." He got out of my transer and flew somewhere.

My transfer rung, I had a message, I was expecting it to be from Sonia but it was from that anonymous person again.

**Good job, I hope you learned something good through this.**

**The next battles will be much harder than you're previous**

**Ones, I've attached something on this message that might**

**Help you.**

**Keep up the good work so that you'll be able to… go home.**

I felt that this guy was somehow pulling Mega away so that he wouldn't be able to notice his messages or calls. I took out what he attached; it was a 'Harp Note' mega card. His last line felt almost sarcastic, '_you'll be able to… go home'?_ _What was this guy really aiming?_

I closed my transer, I didn't know what was going to happen from here on out. After all I never read a walkthrough for this game or saw any videos about it on youtube. What I did know was completing this game was going to get me answers, not just how to get home but why I was sent here in the first place. Those were the things that were important at this time, _right? _I felt my heart give a loud beat Sonia's face somehow appeared in my head.

_No, I had to stop these thoughts. Her arc has already ended, like her I have to move on. Besides this is a game and she's a character from here, she and me would never be allowed together, I'm not even the real Geo._

I felt a pain in my chest again, but it wasn't the same, it hurt but somehow differently. Was that even possible?

I looked at the sky remembering what I went through during this event and smiled.

_If this game allowed me to see her again, and maybe even go out with her, like maybe a date or something… I'd really be grateful._

I finished my silent wish and headed for Geo's, no, my home.

* * *

**The End! Well for now anyway. I hope I can get an inspiration on how to continue this. All my stories I write when I get an inspiration you see and without it I can't right properly. Please read and review. :3 **


End file.
